An Unwanted Gift (revised)
by MysteryChick242
Summary: Zoey Redbird loves Heath Luck. So when it comes to spending time with him, she can't get enough. Especaly when they remember there might not be a tomorrow for Zoey... After a day spent in Heath's room, Zoey finds out the harm that she might have placed on Heath and herself. Can her and her friends find a soultion to save what's left of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**_WARNING! THIS POST CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! SOME LANGUAGE MIGHT NOT BE APROPRIATE FOR SOME READERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

_**This is only the first chapter. If I get enough positive feed back I will post more chapters. This is my first time writing this kind of stuff so I don't know how it will turn out.**_

House of night-

He wrapped his arms around me. The dark night would come to an end way to soon and I'd have to find my way back to the House of Night and he would have to leave for school. I tear ran down my face dropping on to his arm silently.

"Zoey, are you OK?" Heath said pulling back so he could see my face.

"Ya. Totally. I'm fine," I lied.

"Did I hurt you?" Fear swept across his face.

"No. You didn't hurt me,"

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing," He looked at me with those big, worried, dark eyes.

"Zoey," I sighed and gave in.

"Dawn will come to fast. I want to stay with you Heath. I don't want to go back to the House of Night," He cringed at the name of my former school and home. I have been there for at least three months now. Three months since I had been marked with Nix's mark. Three months filled with hot vampire teachers and boys, deaths, the change, and my surprising bloodlust for Heath.

"You shouldn't let that bother you Zoe. We always have tomorrow," He smiled encouragingly.

"There might not be a tomorrow for me," I mumbled. His grin was instantly wiped off his face as I reminded him that my body might reject the change and I'll die before tomorrow comes. It happens so fast that no one would be able to stop it. I knew this because my best friend Stevie Rey Jonson had died not too long ago for the same reason. "I'm sorry Heath. It's just..."

"No. You're right Zoe. I wish you weren't but you are. So let's just enjoy the time we have tonight," He said kissing my forehead.

"OK," I plastered a fake smile on my face and kissed him. He let me go and reached for something on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"I have a surprise for you," He said pulling a very familiar box out. Oh my gaud. It was the same box he kept a knife in that he used to cut open his neck in my car a couple months ago.

"Heath. I don't think that's a good idea." I said eyeing the box like it would bite me.

"Zoe. We've been over this. I want you to. Just relax," He took the knife and put it to his neck. Just over the now fading scar on his neck from the last time. He ran it carefully and skillfully along the scar, making a lite trickle of blood run down his neck. "Come on Zoe. You know you want to. Drink my blood, it's ok." Before I knew what he was doing, he grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"Heath. No," My voice trembled with desire. He touched his fingers to the cut and rubbed the coper tinted blood on his lips and kissed me. I was trembling.

"Zoe. Relax," He took my hand and placed it above his quickly beating heart. And put my head in the crock of his neck. A drop of his blood landed on my lip. "Don't be afraid," He whispered. I licked the cut and the blood started flowing faster. I began to suck on his neck. He pulled me closer. He fell back on his bed so I was on top of him. He moaned, and put his hand on my butt and I sucked harder. I heard him moan again and cry "God Zoe. Yes. Yes," He pulled up my top and touched the thin cotton fabric that barley covered my breasts. I had no control over my actions. My hand slid down his chest, past his waist band to rub the bump in the front of his pants. He started to move his hips as I rubbed him. He sat back up and pulled me away briefly to pull my shirt of all the way.

"Heath..."

"Just relax," He said pulling me close again. He rubbed his hands all over my body. And started to take my pants off.

"Let me help you," I whispered and went back to sucking his neck. _What the hell was I doing?! _All of a sudden he took his hands off my body and started to take off his pants. Still drinking his blood I started to help him. His pants off, he rolled over making him on top. I stopped drinking his blood and kissed his cheek. He got up and dragged me into his lap. He whispered in my ear.

"Tell me when to stop," His voice was low. All husky and sexy and dazed from the loss of blood. I just nodded. He reached behind my back and slipped off my bra. I felt him smile as he ran his hands down my waist and started slipping my underwear off.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Nothing. It's just we've never gone this far," He kissed me again. And continued his quest of undressing me. When he was done he slipped his boxers off and whispered again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," Was all I said. I began to suck his neck again and he started to move me on to his lap and move his hips. I felt what he was doing, and I loved it. I gave a moan of pleasure. _Why hadn't we done this earlier?_

Now that I think about it, if I hadn't sucked his blood, none of that would have happened.

I woke up in his arms intertwined in the blankets. He was playing with strands of my hair. "Morning Zoe," He stroked my hair and smiled at me. I looked into his eyes and smiled back. I kissed him and when I pulled back I noticed something was wrong.

"Did you sleep?" I searched his face for any sine of pain.

"No. But I'm fine," He was still playing with my hair.

"You should get to sleep. You look drained," The memory of what we did hit me like a freight train. Drained. I had drained most of his blood. I felt like a monster. I moved back.

"What's wrong?" He said moving closer.

"Heath. Don't. Don't come any closer." I said putting a hand up telling him to keep away.

"Zoe. Are you OK?" I was going to hurl. And most of what was going to come up was Heaths blood. The thought of it made me sick. "Zoe?" He reached out for my face.

"Heath. No. I'm a monster. Don't."

"What are you talking about? You're not a monster." Heath said kindly.

"Yes. I am Heath. Look at what I did to you," I wanted to cry. Tears were threatening to spill over and run down my cheeks.

"Zoe. I don't care. Last night was the best thing that's ever happened to me. To us," I was definitely going to puke, and he was going to finally see the damage I had caused him when he got up to follow me and fall on his face.

"You don't get it do you Heath? I drained most of your blood!" I knew I was screaming but I didn't care. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and puked my guts, and Heath's blood, out.

"Zoe. It's OK," He said patting my back and holding my hair from my face. _How the hell did he not fall on his face? _"It's OK. I'm OK. Everything's OK. Everything will be fine," When I was done he pulled me close to him and rubbed my back as I cried. In the other room I heard my phone go off. I got up to get it and he helped me to my feet. Still crying on Heath's still naked chest, I picked up the phone and almost sobbed into the phone.

"Hel. Hello?" I stammered into the phone as Heath pulled me into his lap on the bed.

"The hell are you? You missed first, second and third period and Neferet is pissed off her ass," Shaunee's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Crap. I'm on my way," I said getting up and gathering my stuff.

"Have you been crying?" Shaunee asked.

"Ya. We'll talk about it later though," I started getting dressed and Heath started helping me get my shirt on.

"We better," I could tell she was just itching for a new piece of gossip.

"Got to go. Be there soon."

"Kay. Bye." She said hesitantly.

"Bye," I hung up the phone and shoved it back in my purse. "I have to get back to school," I started toward the door.

"You want me to drive you?"

"No. I know how much you hate it there. And plus I have my car. I'll be fine," He took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I kissed his cheek and ran out the door forgetting my bra on his bedroom floor. I'd just have to deal; there was no time to go back. I'd probably run into his strong embrace and never leave. When I got to school I parked my blue bug in the parking lot and headed toward the school. I got in just in time to head straight for drama. When I got in, my exboyfriend Erick; who is also our temporary drama teacher since he completed the change, gave me a look and went on getting ready for class. A few minutes later Erick was calling on volunteers for a sketch me and him had been working on in class. I looked at him in utter disbelief.

"Since Zoey doesn't seem up to it I would like a volunteer to take her place for the day," he was saying.

"I feel up to it. I'm fine. You don't need to have a volunteer. I'm fine," I insisted.

"Zoey, would you like to go find a mirror and see for yourself?" He asked writing a hall pass.

"Sure," I was too tired to argue. I grabbed the slip of paper from his hand and walked down the hall. As I walked I read what he wrote on the paper. **Z. What happened last night with Heath? You look really terrible. Talk to me after class. –Erick**_**. **_After I read that I practically ran to the girl's room to look at myself in the full-length mirror. When I got there I looked at myself in disbelief. I had bags under my eyes, my shirt was on backwards, my hair was a mess, and my clothes were wrinkled to the point of insanity. "Oh. My. Gaud." I wanted to cry.

There was only 3 minutes of class left by the time I came back. I had gone to the girl's dorm and fixed myself before I dared go back. It was only the right thing to do. I sat down in my seat and tried to pay attention to Erick's monolog. At the end of class I walked up to Erick's desk. "What happened while you were at Heath's?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," I said flatly.

"Zoey..."

"I don't want to talk about it with you," I turned and walked out the door. Erick being Mr. Stubborn followed me insisting I tell him what happened. "Erick! Drop it! I'm done! What's done is done and I don't want to talk about it! Can't you just let it go? God Erick! For once in your life try to just let. It. Go!" I screamed.

"That bad hugh?" He observed.

"Ughhh!" I was about to hit him.

"Erick just leave her alone! It's our job to bug her." Erin's voice came from ahead.


	2. An Unwanted Mistake (part 1)

_**WARNING! THIS POST CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! SOME LANGUAGE MIGHT NOT BE APROPRIATE FOR SOME READERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I've been busy and had major writers block. Well, here's the second chapter. And you might notice I'm playing with adding in prospectives from different people. Please comment and tell me how I did.**_

"Erick just leave her alone! It's our job to bug her." Erin's voice came from ahead.

* * *

"Go. Shoo. Bye!" Shanye says impatiently. Erick gives me one last longing look then turns and walks away. Once he's out of hearing range the twins look at me.

"Ok, spill. What happened last night?" Erin asks smiling.

"Ya, you said you were going over to Heath's to talk. Then, for some reason, you were still gone this morning," Shanye says giving me "the look" that says she has a clue what happened.

"It was nothing. We just hung out and I fell asleep," my lie was quickly overlapped with Erin's "Oh, bull shit!" and Shanye's "Excuse me, but, I wasn't done yet."

"Sorry Shanye. You were saying?" I say pressing my hand to my temple.

"When I called you this morning you were crying. And I could have sworn I heard Heath's concerned voice in the background. Now, explain why you were crying." Shanye's eyes had that special glint that means she wasn't letting the issue drop till she got some answers.

"It's nothing. Really. Just a small break down, of sorts. You guys don't have to worry." I say looking at them sternly.

"Then why do you look like crap?" Erin says handing me a mirror.

"Still?" I say taking the mirror from her. "I spent like 20 minutes in the bathroom." I look in the mirror and see that I did look like crap. My hair is down and limp without it's usual shine, my shirt is all wrinkled, my makeup from the day/night before is smeared around my eyes... "I look like shit." I say.

"Nothing a little twin-care won't fix, I'm sure." I turn to see Damein walking up, a smile on his face.

"You have to let us help. You HAVE to. Please Zoey?" The twins beg.

"Fine, but make it fast." I say, glad they weren't squeezing info about my night with Heath out of me.

* * *

I looked in mirror at myself when the twins were done, "I look pretty good." I say smiling and patting my hair.

"No, you look spectacular." Shanye says fixing my hair.

"Tottaly." Erin says smiling.

"Thanks you guys. But we better get going if we're going to make it to 3rd period." I say standing up and smiling.

"Y'all better hurry, or you're going to be late." Stevie Ray calls.

"We're going!" we call back.

Me and the twins made it to class just as the bell rang. I made it through the rest of the day without being bothered about the night before. And once the final bell rang, I was rushing out to the parking lot.

"Hey, Zoey! Come here!" Erick calls to me.

"Go away Erick. I have to go, and I don't have time for you." I say as I see him almost next to me.

"What? You heading over to Heath's?" he asks with venom practically dripping of the words.

"What does it matter to you?" I remark with equal venom.

"Zoey, he's not...good for you." he says taking my hand.

I pull my hand out of his grasp, "And why not?" I growl at him.

"He's...He's...He's a human Zoey."

"Oh, I see. Because you were totally never a human your self once." I roll my eyes.

"Zoey, you know what I mean. He's part of your old life. He has no place here in your new life. It's time to let him go. Zoey, he's not..." I cut him off before he can finish.

"Thank you so very much for your 2 cents, Erick, but you can have it back. I don't need it, and I sure don't need anything else from you." I glare at him and then hurry towards the parking lot.

Safe in my blue bug, I take a deep breath and then start the engine, "Let's do this thing." Then I take off in the direction of Heath's house.

Once I could see Heath's house I slowed down and parked in his driveway. I dug through the bag I brought and took out the shirt I packed. I striped off my shirt and bra and put on the new shirt. Then I found my skirt, pulled off my jeans and panties and put on the skirt. At last minute I pulled on a thong and walked up to his front door.

Heath opens the door to see Zoey standing out on the porch. Her blue and pink striped shirt hugging her unbound breasts tightly. Her white. soft, short skirt shifted in the light breeze. It barely covered her. He feels his cock grow hard as he realize just how short her skirt really is. He can barely make out a piece of purple fabric in between her legs.

"Heath, are you going to invite me in or just keep standing there drooling?" Zoey says smiling.

"Oh, uh, ya. Come on in." he backs up and let her in. "Wow, you look completely... Sexy." he says bringing her close and kissing her.

"Heath, shouldn't we maybe take this to your room?" she says eyes twinkling.

"Ya, we should." he kisses her one last time before she grabs hold on his belt loop and drags him down stairs.

"Zo..." she presses her finger against my lips, cutting off my words.

"Don't. The time for talking is over. Now, is the time for action." she smiles and drags him to the bed.

"Zo. I don't have protection." I say heart beating fast.

"You didn't last night either. We'll be fine." she kisses his lips and pulls him down onto the bed. Her hands run over his body, and he grab her wrists.

"You're scared." Heath's tense body slightly pulls away from mine. "Heath?" I let him sit up, and he puts his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" I lay my hand on his shoulder and speak softly.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's...We're going to fast." his horse voice breaks as if he's going to cry.

"Heath, we can slow down if you want."

"No, no. I'm fine. I just need a minute." Heath stands and walks out of the room leaving me sitting on his bed, skirt pulled up and lips longing for his touch.

What the hell was wrong with him?! Zoey's in there, just waiting for him to make love to her again, and what does he do? He starts to think and then stops her! He can still feel her lips pressed against his, her body trapped under him, her hands moving over his body till she found the hard bump in the frount of her pants that he was pressing to her... God, he wanted her so bad! But he blew it! Now's he's in his bathroom while she's out there probably thinking about going back to that God-damn school of her's.

A knock at the door interrupts his thoughts, "Heath, are you ok in there?" Zoey's voice is quiet with concern.

"Ya, I'm fine. I just... I just need a minute." Heath says trying his hardest to make sure his voice doesn't waiver or shake.

"Ok, I'll be out here waiting for you whenever you're ready to come out and talk." Zoey's voice is so close, like she's standing just outside the door. He moves closer to the door and puts his palm to it, and leans his forehead against it. Oh God, does he want to hold her. Tell her everything will be ok...

"Ok." Heath's voice is right on the other side of the door. I pull away and go back to sit on his bed. 10 minutes later I feel Heath sit down next to me.

"The moment's gone isn't it?" he asks.

"We can always make it come back." I whisper not looking up at him.

"Is that what you want, Zo?" he asks taking my hand.

"I don't know." I respond still not looking up. _I'm the most pathetic person on the planet. He practically had himself in me, and he just leaves. Maybe I'm not worth making the same mistake twice._ I think to myself.

"Ok, let's just watch a movie. Which one do you feel like watching?" Heath kisses my cheek and walks up to his movie case.

"Ummm, how about Clueless?" I say laying back on the bed and grabbing a pillow to hug to my chest.

"Ok." he says smiling back at me. He lays down and hugs me close to his chest.

About 10 minutes into the movie, I feel a cold hand slip under my shirt and rub against my back. I smile, close my eyes, and moan at Heath's touch. I run my hand under his shirt and rub his muscled torso. I hear him softly moan and smile, running my other hand down to rub the crotch of his jeans. He moans again. I lift my head up and nip at the base of his neck. He grabs me, pulls me onto of him, and presses my mouth to his neck.

"Heath, no. If we're going to do this, I'm not going to drink from you." I say kissing his cheek.

"Ok." he finds my mouth and starts to kiss me, even though he's already out of breath. I feel his hands slip off my skirt, then his hands run down to cup my ass. "Mmmm, my God. You're wearing a thong." he whispers into my ear.

"Ya, I wore it just for you." I kiss his lips and slip off his shirt and start to work on his pants.

He yanks off my shirt and moans as he feels my bare chest. Playing with the hard nipples. I moan and pull his cock out of his pants. "I've got to have you, Zo." he moans.

"Take me, I'm yours, Heath." I kiss his lips feverishly and flip us so he's on top. He lifts his body, I pull off my thong and spread my legs so he can enter me. I feel the head press against my entrance, I moan. He smiles down at me and trusts deeper. I throw my head back and grip at his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin.

"Mmmm, I love it when you're rough baby. I love the pain." his voice is husky with desire. I move my hips as he thrusts and hear him suck in a surprised breath. He moans and presses his forehead to my shoulder. "It feels so good baby. You're so good." he kisses the base of my neck and sucks at the delicate skin there. I arch my back trying to get closer to him.

"Heath, I... I...I'm..going...t-to cum." I moan clutching at his shoulders.

"Oh yes baby. Cum for me. I want to feel you erupt around me." Heath whispers into my ear. A river of pleasure rushes through me and then my vision goes white as my body explodes with pleasure.

Her pussy quickly grasps his cock and squeezes. He moans as she milks his cock and screams his name. _His mom was going to kill him if they woke her up._

"Heath, did you cum?" Zoey's sweet voice was scratchy coming from her dry throat.

"No. But I'm ok." he says kissing her.

"Why? Why didn't you cum, Heath?" she wraps her arms around his neck and stares into his eyes.

He closes his eyes and sighs, then reopens his eyes, "Because, I don't have a condom. And I'm not nearly ready to be a dad yet." he presses his forehead to her's. "And I'm pretty sure you aren't ready to be a mom."

"Heath, why don't we just watch the movie now?" Zo's eyes are wide, and her voice is quiet. Knowing she's trying to change the topic, I let it be. _We'll come back to this later._

"Ok, Zo, anything you want." I kiss her cheek and pull her into my arms.

I must have dosed off, because when I open my eyes light is streaming in through the blinds. "Heath? Heath, wake up." I try to shake him awake, but he just rolls over and moans. I look over at the clock and see that it's_**12:00pm!**_"Heath, wake up."I give him a push and he rolls over again. "HEATH! WAKE UP!" I shove him and he rolls off the bed. Landing with a loud thump.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Heath sits up and looks around alarmed.

"It's noon. Shouldn't you be in school?" I say trying my hardest not to look at his bare crotch.

"No. Zo, I'm on extended vacation. I don't go back to school for another couple of weeks." He stands up, kisses me on the mouth and whispers in my ear, "You want to use the bathroom first?"

I smile up at him, "How about we both use it first?" I smile and climb out of bed.

"What do you mean? How can we both use it first?" Heath asks, his brow furrowed with confusion.

"Oh, you know what I mean." I kiss his cheek and pull him towards the bathroom.

"Oh, ohhhh. That sounds really good, and steamy, Zo." he kisses my lips and closes the bathroom door behind him. Locking it.

_**-**__**TO BE CONTINUED**__**-**_


End file.
